Dämonen
Die Dämonen, gefallene Eytas, sind eine wesentliche Macht auf Seiten der Finsternis auf Myra. Man teilt sie gewöhnlich auf in die Chaotischen Xnumiden, die ordentlichen Sethoiden und die selbstherrlichen Dämonenprinzen. thumb|300px|Im [[Tempel des Dämons Duldamuur. Bild Peter Eilhardt für My91, S.33, Hier FairUse]] __TOC__ Dämonen – der Begriff allein reicht aus, um die Zeitgenossen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Jeder weiss, dass es sie gibt, kaum einer hat jemals einen Dämonen gesehen und vor allem will selbstverständlich niemand mit ihnen zu tun haben... ausser den Dämonisten und jenen Magiern, die sich von diesem Kontakt einen Zuwachs an magischer Macht versprechen. Die Menschen Myras kennen ihre Welt, sie wissen, dass es in jedem Land gute und schlechte Charaktere gibt und die weiseren unter unseren Zeitgenossen haben längst begriffen, dass nicht nur in jedem Land, sondern in jedem Menschen gute und schlechte Anlagen enthalten sind. Umso unfassbarer und grauenvoller erscheinen die Dämonen, die sich immer wieder in die Geschichte der Welt und die Leben einzelner Menschen eimischen und nicht selten in ganz entscheidendem Masse beeinflussen. Sie scheinen eine Verkörperung des Bösen schlechthin zu sein. Unfassbar die Macht, die Dämonen über Menschen ausüben können. Gewiss, auch Zauberer, Hexen und andere Kundige der Weissen und Schwarzen Magie, vermögen Kräfte zu kontrollieren, die dem Normalmenschen nicht zugänglich sind. Aber der Zugang der Dämonen zu den Urgewalten der Magie scheint viel unmittelbarer und wirkungsvoller zu sein, als der der Zauberkundigen. Dämonen bedürfen keiner Vermittler, um Naturgewalten sich dienstbar zu machen, Stürme zu entfesseln, Ernten zu verwüsten, die Erde beben zu machen. Ihr magischer Wille alleine genügt, um Menschenwerk zum leicht zerstörbaren Tand werden zu lassen. Schrecklich, unvorstellbar und grauenvoll auch die Heimat der Dämonen. Ihr Lebensbereich war einmal die Schattenzone mit all ihren Schrecknissen, den giftigen Schwaden und den für Menschen unvorstellbaren Lebensverhältnissen. Dann, nach Allumeddon, waren sie zum Teil auf eine verwandelte Welt geworfen, hatten sich neue Verstecke ausgesucht und waren wieder am Werk. Vielgestaltig, mächtig und voller Machtgier griffen sie nach den Leibern und Seelen der Menschen – wehe dem, der ihnen in die Fänge geriet. Einst waren sie in der Schattenzone gewesen, nun waren sie über die Welt verteilt: Es war das Dunkle Zeitalter, die mittlere Zeit nach Allumeddon und vor Pondaron. Ein Dämonenpriester, Dularothomae, hielt bis zum Ende des Dunklen Zeitalters die Lichtwelt von seiner Festung Aict-Wellor aus in Schach, bis er von Traumrittern verschiedener Länder und Zeiten besiegt wurde. Es heisst, die Dämonen wollten das Reich des Schreckens in der Welt errichten, die alleinige Macht des Bösen in den Sattel setzen. Was es bedeuten kann, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichen – niemand vermag es sich heute vorzustellen. Im Dunklen Zeitalter aber war der oberste Diener der Finstergötter, der Darkon, der Gebieter der Dämonen, fast soweit, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Pondaron war mehr als eine Schlacht – es war der Kampf um Bestehen oder Fallen der Welt. Doch die Mächte des Lichts brachen die Herrschaft der Dämonen, Sial und Sima erleuchteten mit den Feuern des Blutigen Bandes die Schatten der Welt und das Licht der Erdfeuer konnte selbst der Darkon nicht ersticken. Er wurde gebunden und durch die Feuer der Göttererde in die Innenwelt Myras verbannt und ihre Führer, die Dämonen, die den Sieg über die Welt schon sicher in ihren Klauen geglaubt hatten. Man kann Dämonen bezwingen, sie vernichten und sogar töten. Ihre Macht, so schrecklich gross und gewaltig sie auch ist, sie ist begrenzt. Bedeutet das, dass sie auf der Stufenleiter des Schreckens die oberste Stufe nicht erreicht haben, dass das Grauen, das ein Dämon verbreitet, noch steigerungsfähig ist? Die Traumritter, die die Finstermächte seit tausenden von Jahren mit Schwert und Magie bekämpfen, wissen, dass es so ist. Nur eine Schlachtreihe des Bösen stellen die Dämonen dar, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die stärkste und gefährlichste. Und was kommt danach? Welche unfasslichen Kräfte der Finsternis stehen hinter den Dämonen, können deren Macht beherrschen? Vor dieser Frage muss menschliche Einbildungskraft versagen. Und doch... Die Weisen der Lichtwelt können sich ausrechnen, dass sie es nach Pondaron, in der Neuzeit in der wir leben, noch mit schlimmeren Feinden zu tun haben werden, als nur mit Dämonen. Der erste Schritt aber wird wohl sein, dass die Dämonen, lange verdrängt, fast vergessen, in die Köpfe und Herzen der Menschen zurückkehren. Schon gibt es Reiche der Lichtwelt, in denen sich ihre Diener ungestört ausbreiten können, solange sie nicht gegen weltliche Gesetze verstossen... Schon gibt es Menschen, Anhänger des Chaos zumeist, die zu Orten pilgern, in deren Tiefen noch Dämonen hausen sollen, um dort Wissen und Macht zu erlangen. Ob da alle wissen, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben? Dämonen im Altertum Bericht aus dem Altertum: des Dämons Achar vor Hadam.]] Über die Dämonen ist noch nicht viel bekannt, obwohl sie das Denken der Bewohner von Gorgan beherrschen. Sie sind nicht nur in Legenden und Mythen lebendig. sondern stellen eine reale Bedrohung für die Welt dar und Versachen die Geschicke der Menschen aus der Schattenzone zu lenken. Am deutlichsten wird das am Beispiel des Dämons Cherzoon, der aus dem Schwarzstein von stong-nil-lumen Drudin zu seinem Oberpriester machte und über ihn das Volk der Caer beherrschte. Man muß es so sehen, daß es Cherzoon war, der in stong-nil-lumen eine Bastion der Dunkelmächte errichtete und einen Kult um sich erschuf, der ihm zur Machtentfaltung dienen sollte. Andere Dämonen, wie etwa Derzinuum, der den ugalienischen Magier Vassander zu beherrschen versuchte und ihn zu einem Xandor machte, Aubriuum, der in Form der Schwarzen Hand die Ewige Stadt Logghard bedrohte, oder Guuron, der Odam, den Prinzen der Düsternis bedrängt und ihn zu seinem Sklaven machen möchte, bedienen sich verschiedener Methoden, um aus der Schattenzone die Menschen zu beherrschen und die Lichtwelt zurückzuerobern. Es wird in all diesen Fällen ersichtlich, daß die Dämonen außerhalb ihres unmittelbaren Herrschaftsbereiches nie körperlich auftreten, sondern sich der Körper der Sterblichen bedienen müssen. Und es stellt sich sogar die Frage — die hier nicht näher erörtert wird —, ob sie überhaupt körperlich sind. Unklar bleibt auch die Herkunft der Dämonen. Eine Zwischenstufe sind die Xandoren, die aus dämonisierten Menschen hervorgegangen sind, doch muß man sich auch hier fragen, ob aus Xandoren Dämonen werden. Oder ist ein Deddeth die Vorstufe zu einem Dämon? Während der Schlacht im Hochmoor von Dhuannin wurde ein Etwas geboren (oder fiel es in einem Meteor vom Himmel?), das die Geister der Sterbenden in sich aufnahm und dadurch immer mächtiger wurde. Diesem Dhuannin-Deddeth fehlte nur ein Körper zur Vollkommenheit, und er glaubte, diese in Mythors Körper finden zu können. Aber wäre er damit zu dem geworden, was man landläufig als "Dämon" bezeichnet? Spekulationen dieser Art haben zweifellos ihren Reiz, doch sind sie müßig, solange man die Dunkelmächte nicht in ihrem Herrschaftsbereich, der Schattenzone, aufspürt und ihre wahre Natur erkennt. Wie auch immer, in allen bekannten Fällen hat es sich gezeigt, daß Dämonen auf die Unterstützung der Sterblichen und ihre Körper angewiesen sind, um ihre verderbliche Schwarze Magie in der Lichtwelt praktizieren zu können. (Stand: 122 vP, MW59) Dämonisierte thumb|Ein [[Zoon-Krieger, einer der Dämonisierten. Ausschnitt aus dem Titel von My166 von Nikolai Lutohin. Hier FairUse.]]Im Dunklen Zeitalter sind sie erstmals in Scharen aufgetaucht, diese Menschengestalten mit den wie gläsern wirkenden Gesichtern, die willfährigen Diener der Dämonen. Der Dämonenkuss hat sie dazu gemacht, zu willenlosen Geschöpfen, deren Sinne und Trachten nur darauf gerichtet ist, die Werke des Bösen zu fördern und den Lichtmächten nach Kräften zu schaden. Kein Opfer ist diesen Kreaturen der Finsternis zu gross. Sie sind die Augen, Arme und Hände der Dämonen, denen sie sich jeweils ergeben haben, die ihm ergebenen Dämonisierten kann ein Dämon jederzeit handeln und ins Geschehen der Welt eingreifen. – Die Geschichte kennt etliche, die zu diesem Schicksal gezwungen wurden. Es scheint den Dämonen und ihren Helfern ein niederträchtiger Genuss zu sein, gerade aus früheren Feinden die Werkzeuge ihrer Ränke zu gestalten. Aber es gibt auch andere, solche, die sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklären, sich von einem Dämon übernehmen zu lassen. Im Altertum waren es nur wenige Dämonenpriester und auswerwählte, seltene Opfer, die den Dämonenkuss erhielten. Erst im Dunklen Zeitalter wurden Dämonisierte, etwa die Zoon-Krieger im Bereich des heutigen Yhllgord, als Heere eingesetzt. – Was kann solche Menschen reizen? Ist das Schicksal der Dämonisierten nicht so grauenvoll, dass selbst Hartgesottenen der Atem stockt? Es scheint, als gäbe es Antriebskräfte, die jene Furcht überwinden können. Hass mag eine dieser Regungen sein und die Sehnsucht danach, einmal nur an dem berauschenden Gefühl umfassender Macht teilzuhaben. Wer solche Gedanken hegt und ihnen nachgibt, so sagen einige der Weisen, der braucht nicht erst dem Bösen zu erliegen, er ist ihm bereits vorher verfallen. Wer um des flüchtigen Augenblicks einer vollzogenen Rache, eines aberwitzigen Machtrausches Willen, seine Seele für immer hergibt und so besessen wird, der ist bereits im Wesenskern dem Dämon verfallen, bevor er ihn auch nur zu sehen bekommt. Und von diesem Weg gibt es für niemanden ein Zurück. So heisst es, dass auch nicht dämonisierte Menschen oft schon einem Dämon verfallen sind und ihm huldigen, ohne den Namen für seine Anrufung zu kennen, dem Dämon des Hasses oder dem der Lüge und des Betrugs, dem der Schrecken oder dem der Lust am Feuer, am Verbrennen anderer... auch sie können besessen sein, nicht nur vom Gedanken an Rache und Hass über den Tod hinaus. Dämonen wachsen durch all dies in ihrer Macht, auch wenn man nicht von ihnen auf die Knie fällt, ihnen keine Götzenbilder errichtet... Shrouks thumb|300px|Einer der [[Shrouks aus der Schattenzone. Ausschnitt des Titels von My101 von Nikolai Lutohin, hier FairUse.]]Menschenähnliche Kreaturen, die nicht von Mann und Frau geboren wurden, sondern Züchtungen der Dämonen sind, für nichts anderes, als für den Kampf geschaffen, ausgestattet nur mit den niedrigsten Instinkten. Sie haben keinen eigenen Willen und sind, so heisst es, ihren dämonischen Herren sklavisch ergeben. Sie sind etwa sechs bis acht Fuss (1.8-2.4m) gross und extrem muskulös. Ihre Haut ist lederartig, fast wie verknorpelt und mutet nicht selten wie eine Rüstung an. Als gemeinsame besondere Merkmale haben sie eine niedrige Stirn, kleine lichtscheue Augen, breite, flache Nasen, ausladende Kiefer mit fürchterlichen Raubtiergebissen und zwei Hörner. Da die Gebisse verschieden ausgeprägt und die Hörner unterschiedlich gedreht und lang sind, an der Stirn oder an den Schläfen sitzen können, gibt es verschiedensten Physiognomien. Sie unterscheiden sich auch in ihrer Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung von einander, nicht zuletzt dadurch, welchem Dämon sie unterstellt sind, doch kann es dadurch auch vorkommen, dass ein Shrouk in Ritterrüstung mit Steinbeil und Keule kämpft, während sein in Pelz gehüllter Artgenosse sich eines eisernen Schwertes und Pfeil und Bogen bedient. Es heisst, die einzige Art einen Shrouk zu töten, - selbst wenn sie Feuer und grelles Licht meiden und so vielleicht zu vertreiben sind – ausser durch mächtige Magie sei, ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Das ist aber bei Büffeln noch leichter als bei Shrouks. Manche Shrouks sind vom Frass befallen, von jenen affenartigen, pelzigen Schmarotzern, die sich im Nacken oder am Hinterkopf ihrer Wirte verbeissen und bis an deren Lebensende ein parasitäres Dasein führen. Solche Shrouks sind in den meisten Fällen jedoch Nutzniesser iher Schmarotzer, dann nämlich, wenn sie durch sie ein gewisses Mass an Intelligenz vermittelt bekommen. Shrouks verständigen sich durch Knurren und Brüllen und sind der Sprache nicht mächtig. Es gibt aber welche, die durch ein drittes Stirnhorn gekennzeichnet sind und mehr Verstand haben und auch sprechen können, sie sind die Hordenführer. Ihr drittes Horn dient wohl dem selben Zweck wie das dritte Auge der Magier bei den Zaketern, es dient dazu, die Befehle ihres Höchsten, ihres Dämons, direkter empfangen zu können. Es heisst, das von einem Frassdämon Befallene mit der Zeit ein drittes Horn an der Stirn entwickeln. Von dieser Unterscheidung der vielleicht schrecklichsten Krieger unter den Dämonenheeren kommt auch die Sitte bei manchen Führern der Heere der Finsternis, sich als Kriegsnamen shroukische Ränge zuzulegen: Der Gehörnte, der Zweihorn, der Dreihorn mit dem Führungsanspruch über die unteren... Die Esse, in der die Shrouks geschmiedet wurden, lag in der Schattenzone an einem Ort namens Scadrach, der die unterste Stufe der Dämonenleiter bildete und der Name muss, wie magische Namen oft, eine Bedeutung haben... Gianten thumb|Einer der [[Gianten bei Stong-nil-lumen. Ausschnitt aus dem Titel von My106 von Nikolai Lutohin. Hier FairUse.]]Die Gianten, bisweilen fälschlich auch Giganten genannt, sind Dämonenkrieger, die auf ähnliche Weise wie die Shrouks der Schattenzone von den Finstermächten in Kriegerwerkstätten erzeugt wurden. Doch wurden sie auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise den veränderten Umständen angepasst, als die Shrouks geschmiedet. Sie rekrutieren sich aus Angehörigen aller Herren Länder, aus Gefangenen, Sklaven, aber auch aus Abtrünnigen und Verrätern aus den eigenen Reihen. In den lichtlosen Flammen der Esse von Gianton wurde ihr Ich getötet, ihr Wille gebrochen, bis sie völlig abgestumpft waren und aus ihnen dämonenhörige Kampfmaschinen gemacht werden konnten. Nach dieser Konditionierung wurden sie den Schmieden übergeben, die ihnen meist bizarre Helme anlegten, die förmlich mit ihren Schädeln verschmolzen schienen. Ebenso wurden ihre Rüstungen angepasst, die sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihre Körper legten und sie schier unverwundbar machten: Herkömmliche Schwerter konnten diesen Rüstungen kaum etwas anhaben. Es bedurfte schon eines sehr guten Auges und einer ruhigen Hand, um die Zwischenräume zwischen den Gelenken, unter den Achseln, den Kniekehlen oder am Hals zu treffen. Von den Angriffsflächen der Körper prallen die Klingen dagegen ab. Dabei sind diese Rüstungen weder klobig noch schwer, sondern scheinen nur aus einer dünnen Folie zu bestehen, die nur nicht so elastisch ist und steifer als menschliche Haut. Diese Dämonenkrieger wurden im Altertum vornehmlich auf dem Inselteil Tainnias im heutigen Rodebran eingesetzt, so dass man auf dem Festland Gorgans lange kaum etwas von ihnen hörte. Erst zu Allumeddon kamen immer mehr von ihnen aus den Schmieden von Gianton und wurden in die Schlacht geschickt, doch zu Pondaron scheinen mit der Verbannung der Dämonen in die Unterwelt auch die letzten Gianten verschwunden oder verfallen zu sein – und mit ihnen verschwand auch das Geheimnis ihrer Herstellung, das heute niemand mehr zu kennen scheint... Xandoren thumb|160px|Der [[Xandor Krüdelzuhr, Ausschnitt des Titels von My4 von Nikolai Lutohin. Hier FairUse]]Dabei handelt es sich um Zwittergeschöpfe, halb Dämon und halb Mensch. Sie sind vor allem aus Menschen hervorgegangen, die Dämonen heraufbeschworen, sich von diesen jedoch nicht beherrschen lassen wollten oder aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht beherrscht werden konnten – und als Folge davon in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden. Hand in Hand mit einem geistigen Verfall erfolgt meist auch ein körperlicher. Xandoren sind in der Regel negative Erscheinungen, finstere Wesen, aber sie sind nicht unbedingt Werkzeug des Bösen, d.h. sie stehen nicht direkt im Banne eines Dämons. Sie sind selbst eine Zwischenstufe zwischen Mensch und Dämon. Ein bekanntes Beispiel für das werden eines Xandors im Altertum ist das Schicksal des Magiers Krüdelzuhr. Er stand in Diensten des ugalienischen Grafen Magnor de Freyn, eines Alptraumritters, der sich etwa ein Menschenalter vor Allumeddon in den Besitz des gläsernen Schwertes Alton bringen wollte. De Freyn war jedoch seinem Orden untreu geworden und hatte sich, gegen alle Gebote der Aptraumritter, der Schwarzen Magie zugewandt. In diesem Sinne verlangte er von Krüdelzuhr, einen Pakt mit den Mächten der Finsternis zu schliessen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde konnte der heraufbeschworene Dämon Krüdelzuhr nicht in seinen Bann schlagen, so dass der Pakt nicht zustande kam. Durch den Kontakt mit dem Dämon verlor Krüdelzuhr jedoch alle Menschlichkeit und wurde zu einem Xandor. Neben seinem geistigen Verfall ist vor allem seine körperliche Verformung bemerkenswert. Seine Körperfunktionen wurden auf schwarzmagische Weise derart beeinflusst, dass sich sein Skelet, das seine fleischliche Hülle trug, nach aussen verlagerte und nur seinen Körper einhüllte. Er verpuppte sich förmlich in eine Knochenrüstung. Diese ihn allmählich einengende Knochenhülle musste er von Zeit zu Zeit abwerfen – und daraus als formlose fleischige Masse ohne stützendes Knochengerüst ausschlüpfen. Dieser Zyklus wiederholte sich Jahr für Jahr und diese Schwäche wurde ihm im Kampf gegen den Helden Mythor zum Verhängnis. . Ganz anders war Vassander, thumb|270px|Der [[Magier Vassander als Xandor. Ausschnitt aus dem Titelbild von My24 von Nikolai Lutohin, hier FairUse.]]der immer mehr der Schwarzen Magie verfiel, was in einem Pakt mit dem Dämon Derzinuum gipfelte und den Erzmagier des L'umeyn von Ugalien zu einem Befehlsempfänger der Dunkelmächte machte. Er war es, der die hunderttausend Kämpfer der Lichtwelt in ihr Verhängnis sandte, in dem er sie am Tag der Wintersonnenwende im Sumpf von Dhuannin gegen die Caer zur Entscheidungsschlacht antreten liess, die dort in eine vorbereitete Falle liefen. Vassander kämpfte ein Zauberduell mit seinem Gegner, Mythors Freund Thonensen und kämpfte dabei mit Hilfe seines Dämons Derzinuum, als er auf die Verliererstrasse geriet, entfleuchte der Dämon und liess ein Wesen mit geschädigtem Geist und Körper zurück – einen Xandor. Vassanders Sturz aber öffnete den Ugalienern nicht die Augen, sie feierten ihn als einen Helden, der sich im Kampf gegen das Böse geopfert hatte und ihre Verehrung reichte soweit, dass sie dem Xandor eine Insel im See Theaur zur Verfügung stellten und ihm huldigten wie einem Gott. So konnte er von dort erneut schwarze Magie wirken und den Finstermächten ebenso dienen wie seinen eigenen Zielen, bis dann der Held Nottr ihn endlich besiegte. Durch einen Schwarzstein in der Stadt Deneba im heutigen Gwynddor wurde aus dem mächtigen Magier in Inshal, Grozza, der Xandor Aszorg der Geisterstadt, der vom Shallad Luxon besiegt wurde, ohne dass dies allerdings dem Dämon geschadet hat, dessen Name heute vergessen ist. Dämonenpriester thumb|300px|Der [[Dämonenpriester Drudin, Diener des Dämons Cherzoon. Bild: Helmut Pesch für My20, S.13. Hier: FairUse]]Die bekannteste Priesterschaft ist die der Caer, die von Drudin, dem Priester des im Schwarzstein wohnenden Dämon Cherzoon als Reichshohepriester geführt wurde. Sie wurde von Stong-nil-lumen aus geführt, dem Steinkreis aus Nicht-Licht, der zugleich das in Stein verewigte Zauberbuch der Schwarzen Magie ist, das Empir Nillumen. Die Caer-Priester tagen lange schwarze, silberverierte Mäntel und hohe, spitze Helme, die verziert sind mit bemalten Hörnern und Tierknochen, von denen Gerüchte behaupten, es handle sich um Menschenknochen. Die Hände und Füsse sind in Stulpenhandschuhe und Stiefel gehüllt, die wie aus geschwärzten Knochen bearbeitet erscheinen. Sie werden von Dämonen beherrscht und als Zeichen dieser Dämonisierung haben ihre Gesichter alles Menschliche verloren, wirken wie von einer gläsernen Schicht überzogen. Bei den Dämonenpriestern von Caer wurde das Einflussgebiet in verschiedene Kreise der Finsternis eingeteilt, in denen jeweils ein Dämon von einem Hohepriester verehrt, vertreten und gefördert wird. Je näher am Zentrum ein Kreis lag, umso höher die Bedeutung des Dämons für alle Caerpriester. Das Zentrum wurde wie gesagt einst von dem Dämonen Cherzoon unter seinem Hohepriester Drudin geführt; nach dem Fall der beiden trat Donahin an seine Stelle, der direkt dem Herrn der Dämonen, dem obersten Heerführer der Finsternis, dem Darkon unterstand. An zweiter Stelle stand der Dämon Katoom, dann Sathacion, Escarium, Quartoruum und weitere Dämonen auf dem Festland. Die Redewendung, dass das Böse seine Kreise um die Lichtwelt zieht, bis diese davon völlig umschlossen ist, so dass alles in Finsternis gehüllt ist, hat schon lange nicht mehr nur symbolische Bedeutung. Die Dämonenpriester haben im Sinne und zum Nutzen ihrer Dämonen begonnen, diese Kreise zu ziehen, von Stong-nil-lumen aus und diese Kreise durch die schwarzmagischen Schlangen der Finsternis, die sich in diesen Kreisen manifestieren, zu festigen. Die Schlangen der Finsternis sind umso grösser, je kleiner der Kreis ist – die grösste der Schlangen der Finsternis ist Yhr, die Schlange des Darkon oder seines jeweiligen Kronprinzen, des Xatan (was Nachfolger bedeutet). Ihr Kreis ist das Herz von Ston-nil-lumen... Auch andere Dämonen haben Priesterschaften, etwa Achar, der das Shalladad im heutigen Gwynddor zu gewinnen suchte, mit ähnlichem Auftreten, während Catrox eher auf Dämonenbeschwörer, also Magier aufbaut und wieder andere auf Priester ganz verzichten und fast nur mit Dämonisierten arbeiten. Auch unter den Dämonen, den gefallenen Eytas, gibt es solche, die einander Feind sind und die Order des Darkon nicht anerkennen wollen. Trillum der Dreischreck etwa, ein gefallener Eyta stärker als viele der anderen, der dem Xatan um Allumeddon die Stirn bot und Arikhoch, ein Prinz der Dämonen oder Skullarkfar, der nur als Lezzorgh wirkt, sind solche Beispiele. Welche Diener, welches Vorgehen auch immer die Dämonen nutzen, ihre Macht ist keinesfalls zu unterschätzen... Siehe auch * Geschichte der Dämonen * Verzeichnis der Dämonen * Finstere Stichworte und Namen * Dämonenbeschwörung * Segment: Myraweit - Myra-Fundort: MBM13/ - Mythor-Fundort: My136, My169 .